


Gaslighter

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: And It's Time Someone Called Him Out On It, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Jake Is a Gaslighter, Pregnancy, That Someone Being Bridget, Written Out Of Bridget's Point Of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: When Vera Bennett decides to keep an unexpected pregnancy, she's thrown into the deep end. Luckily, she has Jake, who truly seems to want to be a part of her life and their child's. She's also got Bridget, who's by her side every step of the way.But what if things aren't as they seem? What if there are truths untold and disarray looming beneath the surface? After all, a leopard cannot change its spots, or can it?
Relationships: Lee Radcliffe/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett & Bridget Westfall, Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Gaslighter

_ Gaslighter, denier / Doing anything to get your ass farther / Gaslighter, big timer / Repeating all of the mistakes of your father / Gaslighter, you broke me / You’re sorry but where’s my apology? / Gaslighter, you liar _

\--

Bridget had never been a huge fan of hospitals. The bright halls that smelled of disinfectant and linoleum always made her slightly more on-edge than usual. She didn't like that -- she was used to being the one who remained calm no matter what. Nevertheless, she had just walked into the Royal Melbourne Hospital, and she wasn't even here for her own health. No, today, she was here to support the anxious brunette to her side.

"It's going to be okay, Vera," Bridget soothed. "It's just an ultrasound, nothing more." 

"Oh, no, it's not the ultrasound I'm worried about," Vera replied. She chuckled nervously. "I just don't want to be late." Bridget checked her watch.

"We've got twelve minutes; it'll be fine."

"But we still have to find the right department, and we don't know how far the walk is, and--" Vera protested. Bridget suddenly halted, pulling Vera to a stop by grabbing her elbow. Before Vera could continue her objections, Bridget pointed at the sign next to the double doors in front of them.

"Obstetrics and gynaecology. We're here." 

Together, Bridget and Vera walked through the doors, making their way to a reception desk manned by a young woman who smiled at them both.

"Good morning," she greeted them. "How may I help you?" When Vera didn't answer and stared at Bridget instead, the psychologist replied: "We've got an appointment with doctor Roberts in ten minutes."

"Name and date of birth, please?"

"Vera Bennett, 28-06-1972," Vera answered. She stared at the surface of the desk. Nodding, the woman checked her computer, clicking the mouse a few times.

"I've noted your presence. If you'd please take a seat in the waiting area to the left, doctor Roberts will be right with you." 

Doctor Roberts was a tall man with a gentle demeanour. Bridget estimated he was around thirty-five years old. He quickly went over the formalities with Vera before asking Bridget: "And you, ma'am, are Miss Bennett's...partner?" Bridget shook her head.

"Friend," she corrected him. 

"Ah, pardon," he apologized. "Is the father in the picture?"

"It's complicated," Vera sighed. Doctor Roberts nodded, typed something on his computer, and moved on. 

"Do you know why your pregnancy is considered high-risk, Miss Bennett?" Doctor Roberts asked Vera as he finished the ultrasound. Vera made a face as he removed the wand.

"Isn't it your job to know that?" she replied. Doctor Roberts chuckled, and Vera's brow furrowed.

"It is, and I do know. I was just wondering if you also knew."

"I'm assuming it is related to my age and the chronic hepatitis C," Vera responded. She accepted some tissues from the doctor to clean herself up with. 

"That is correct," he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bridget cut in, "is it dangerous to the baby? The hepatitis?" Doctor Roberts shook his head.

"Not necessarily. You haven't taken any antiviral medication in over a year, you say, so there's no danger to the unborn child there, and the liver values in your blood are within the acceptable range. There's a small chance the child could contract the disease from you during the pregnancy or labour, but the risk is really quite small." Vera breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll keep a close eye on your liver and any infections, but honestly, I wouldn't worry too much about it. However," he continued, "we do need to take your age into account. You already mentioned it yourself: you're older than the average expecting mother. You've got a relatively high risk of developing pre-eclampsia." 

Bridget could see Vera's anxiety level rise again. 

"What can you do against that?" she asked, offering her hand to Vera, who didn't seem to notice the offering. Doctor Roberts began explaining what pre-eclampsia was, and how he would keep Vera and her unborn child as safe as possible. During his novel-length explanation, Vera suddenly grasped Bridget's hand after all. Bridget squeezed gently. 

  
  


As Bridget and Vera were walking towards the exit of the hospital, the smell of fresh coffee suddenly permeated the air. Lord, Bridget could use a good cup right now -- she had gotten up at an ungodly hour to pick up Vera from her home. 

“Vera,” she began, “would you mind if we grabbed a quick cuppa to go?” Vera bit her lip.

“I’d rather just get out of here,” she replied. “Would it be alright if I waited for you outside?” 

“Of course! I’ll be quick,” Bridget promised, leaving Vera to speed walk towards one of the hospital’s various cafés. She ordered a hazelnut latte from a smiley barista and stepped aside to wait for her order. Glancing around as she waited, Bridget suddenly spotted a familiar face. Jake was seated at one of the tables, joined by...nurse Radcliffe? 

“Bridget?” the barista called out, and at the mention of her name, Jake’s head snapped into her direction. Grabbing her coffee and a bottle of water for Vera from the counter, Bridget thanked the barista, and waved at her two colleagues, quickly making her way over to them.

“Jake, Lee; what a surprise!” she exclaimed, winking at them. “I hadn’t expected to see you here, much less together!”

“Oh, yes,” Lee responded, pocketing what looked like a note or a piece of paper. “I hurt my ankle and needed to get some X-rays, and Jake offered to drive me.”

“Right,” Jake confirmed. An uneasy silence fell over the three. Bridget cleared her throat and commented: “Well, I hope it’s nothing serious! If you’ll excuse me, I have to go. I’ve got-” She wanted to say ‘Vera’, but something inside her told her not to disclose that fact to them just yet. “-my mother in the car.” 

Walking out of the café, Bridget couldn’t help but wonder: had she truly seen a sonogram in Lee’s hands before the woman put it away just now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Wentworth fandom -- I'm back! Turns out, I can't stay away from this fandom and these amazingly complex characters. ;) This fic was highly inspired a conversation I had with ADancerWrites. The song Gaslighter by The Chicks really added to it beautifully. I hope you all like this first chapter, and please stay tuned for the next instalment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
